Hatpin
by Violet Bovarida
Summary: lots of fairy tail characters whole pradesh family. A girl Zen knew from the Gladiator pits is in the guild what is she doing here, where has she been, is she the same girl, will she stay who knows. ships and characters Zenlu,bixco, freed, evergreen,levy, OC and more. I don't write lemons, but i do write fluff and a angst enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

****Authors note:****

 ** **Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima****

 ** **Pradesh fam**** ** **and White Sea**** ** **belongs to Desna**** ** **(love her work)****

 ** **Josephine is my OC , I really like the Pradesh family and have been a long time reader of many different kinds of fanfiction but this will be my first time publishing a story . If anyone recognize something in the story that pertains to another person/ or persons work it is theirs not mine. Also as the story continues I may change the rating.**** ** **Also I do not know who I will have her shipped with yet but there will be fluff and other ships seen cus I am a huge shipper so ya be prepared.**** ** **I sadly ( dramatic sad sigh) own nothing but my OC's lol I hope you enjoy the story.****

Story name : Hatpin

OC : Josephine Fantôme (fAn – tOm)

Description: tall, long legs, D-cup breast size, four pack abs, waist length shiny dark plum colored hair that she always keeps in a braided bun just above the hair line at the base of her neck. She has radiant very light icy gray eyes with streaks of dark and light blue fanning out from the iris's. Jo is slightly muscular like think of a female wrestler, still feminine but not someone who is afraid of a fight. She also has a pear shaped body type.

Personality: calm and a regal like spitfire, she has a older sister vibe to her. She can stay almost scarily calm under strenuous circumstances, she is usually quiet not in a 'don't talk to me' way but more like 'I simply enjoy listening to the things around me' kind of way. She really likes to wear hats with large brims that can keep the sun from her eyes, and the kind of fabric flower that she has pinned to her hat will tell a person what mood she is in. She can get very exited about things like couples and animals but she rains herself in before it can get to fare. She is a nice mix between girly and tomboy. You will see.

Height : 5/10

Weight : a woman never tells hehe (140),

Age: 24

Complexion: she has a line of light freckles on the top of her cheeks and ears but other than that she has a light complexion.

Face: oval shaped face, a button nose, and a clean white scare starts at the bottom of her jaw and ends at her collarbone, and medium sized ears that are slightly pointed at the top like copra.

Tattoos: a highly detailed red snowflake on her left hip the size of a dollar coin, a wind sweep of largely spaced small blue moon flowers and pink violets going in a swirl around both her arms from the inside of her wrist all the way to her shoulders and on her back there are two elegantly detailed small black birds that look like they are flying down her back.

Nickname: Jo to friends, Fantôme to everybody else. Hates to be called 'little one', and 'plum'.

Likes: reading, animals , hiking, meditating, and hats

Lives : she has a successful animal sanctuary that she runs and lives in, her home is a three story cabin deep in the mountains. The first and second floor are for the rooms that are temperature controlled so she can keep the animals and bugs that are from different climates happy, she runs and lives with a friend who has beast tamer magic. The third floor is divided between Jo and her friend Tenson who mostly lives and stays in Bosco, because he is a S-class mage of White Sea, he uses a teleportation lacrime to get to the sanctuary on the week ends when he is not on a job. Jo is a S-class mage and takes jobs once in awhile to keep up with bills.

Magic: she has two different kinds of magic the first is called __Shifter__ , this magic is the one she was born with and it allows her to shift into any kind of animal that she wants. It also allows her to __halfway shift__ this is when she can take on the attributes of an animal but not completely turn in to them; a great a cool example of this is if she half-shifts in to a howl she can have WINGS! What? Also if she wants to identify a poison she can half-shift in to a snake. She loves her shifter abilities, especially because even when she is not shifted of half-shifted animals adore her, like even the deadliest most aggressive creatures become putty in her hands. It is so cute! However, she cannot half –shift in to two animals at the same time nor can she shift in to one animal and half-shift into another at the same time. The second one is called _ _Light Shadow__ , she received this magic when she was 13 a dark seith mage and several mage-scientists who were nobles in Pergrande decided they wanted to try out an experiment. They had taken a sliver of a shadow dragons soul and a light dragons soul and sewed it in to jo's. to simply see if it could be done, the result of her soul being sewn together with two dragons was that she went totally berserk and was through in to the voids to hid their mistake. Well any who while she was in the voids she mastered her magic from fighting and hiding from the demons that lurked in them. Now she can manipulate light, and shadows to fight, hid, and even teleport with. She does not resent her Light and Shadow magic she loves it just as much as the one she was born with.

Fighting style: Jo is a master of hand to hand combat, she also likes to use her shadow or light arrows with her long bow that she made herself using the wood of a red oak from her home. She prefers to fight with the metal daggers that she keeps in her boots at all times.

Magic/personal items items: Jo does not have many personal or magical items that she keeps on her. Besides the long sharp hatpin that has an eagle on the top that she always uses to pin fabric flowers to her hats, why would a hat pin be so important to her? You will find out later (hehe). She dos however always keep a light pen in her small square red beaded shoulder purse at all times along with her wallet and some kind of small book and her thin purple reading glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : how she came to be

when Josephine Fantôme was 11 she lived in a small tribe of mages who were all shifters called Red Snow , and they stayed on the top of a mountain that was far north of Bosco and was known for its snowy climate, short but beautiful springs and red oak forest. Little was known about the tribe beside the fact that they lived in cabins on the mountain and that everyone in the tribe had a red snowflake tattoo. Josephine lived there with her mother and father, one day when her and her parents were walking the perimeter of the village hunters had come to capture and kill her people. They had killed her parents but before they could kill her she sounded the alarm that would tell the people in the village to put up the cloaking magic to surround the village. She was not fast enough to get away from the hunters and was captured by them, she was later sold to the be in the gladiator fights in Pergrande. Whenever there was a person around she stayed in her shifted form of a tiger she didn't like fighting and killing people but if she did not kill the she would be killed. There were never any guards around her cage, and they never put magical canceling cuffs on her because why guard an animal, and what animal has magic right. So she made a plan to escape, on night she would change in to a mouse and just hightail it out in to the open then change into a bird fly the fuck away as fast as she could and figure the rest out later. One night after a what she considered an easy win ' I mean come on the squirrels in my forest back home were harder to fight then that guy' she thought after he had fallen over from just a swipe of her paw. She thought it had been strange that her opponent had been so weak because most of them had been really strong and big and she had the scares to prove it. Anyway after the fight when the guard had left she set her plan into action, she was very focused on getting out she knew this place was bad because she could smell blood and the stench of infections that came from the floors above and below her. She did not want to know the horrors of what had and probably will happen in the coliseum, but then she came across a room where she heard a boy only a three years older then her being cornered by a noble who was only wearing a robe. She scurried closer to the cracked door and saw the fear in the boy's eyes and the disgusting smile on the nobles face and all plans of escaping were thrown down the drain. Her mama and pap had told her about situations like this even though she was young they wanted her to be prepared for the darkness that could be in people hearts. So when the boys eyes flicked to the ground like he could do nothing about his situation like he thought no one was going to help him; all that went though Jo's head was a growl of ' AWWWWWW HHHEEELLLL NNNNNOOO, HE IS NOT TOUCHING HIME!' The next thing the noble knew he was splayed out on the floor at the feet of the large he had seen fighting a gladiator earlier that day, blood gushing from a deep raged gash in his throat. The boy with purple eyes and dark hair looked up and saw the noble at the feet of the coliseums tiger and had no idea what to do so he just stood there frozen to the spot. His fear turned in to confusion as he watched the orange a black tiger turn in to a 12 year old girl with plum colored hair and wearing a tattered old blue shirt that reached to her knees. Jo walked softly up to the older boy, like her mama had taught her how to approach a scared and injured animal when she spoke her voice came out as quiet and smooth as she could. Hi, my name is Josephine, you can call me jo, what's your name and are you ok", Jo said grabbing one of the blankets that was on the floor of the room and slowly handing it to him. The boy took the blanket threw it over his shoulders and said in a scratchy voice

I don't have a name and I'm not dead so I think I'll be ok, thanks for saving me", a ghost of a smile appearing on his face as the look of fear slowly starts to drift from his eyes.

You're welcome, since you don't have a name can I call eagle cause I get that kind of animal vibe from you so", she said twiddling her fingers thinking maybe she and he could be friends. Before he could answer her Jo's eyes got really wide and she said very fast trying to keep her voice quiet and even, "guards are on their way I am going to turn back in to a tiger so they don't blame you for this, I'm going to growl at you, so try to look scared ok.", Eagle said ok just as guards came into the room they looked to the dead noble then to eagle then to Jo their eyes bugging out when they took a second look at Jo realizing there was a tiger in the room. They turned around and ran out of the room screaming 'TIGER' lol little bitches. Seconds later they came back with more guards and took eagle and Jo back to their cages. Over the next year Jo and Eagle became like brother and sister, with her sneaking in to his cell so they could create plans on how they could escape, or just to talk to keep from going insane. But one day they got caught and the guards slammed rusty cuffs on to Jo and dragged her from Eagle's cell kicking and screaming; Eagle tried to fight them after all he was becoming one of their best fighters but one of the guards knocked him out. The last his beautiful purple eyes saw her, she was trying to attack the guard that had hit him, tears pouring from her grey eyes, and as another guard grabbed her from behind her tattered old shirt bunching up to her hip; were he could see a red snowflake tattoo was. After she settled down they took her to the man that rans the accursed coliseum, her tears dried up eyes stone cold she would not give him or the man with a yellow suit that was sitting in front of his desk the satisfaction of seeing how truly afraid she was.

Well who do we have here", the man behind the large mahogany desk asked his black eyes landing on Jo a strange look crossing them. The guards told their boss how they found her his eyes growing wide at the news that a girl had somehow snuck in to another prisoner's cell. Then he thought for a moment and looked to his companion and said, "why don't you take her for your experiment, no cost", the yellow man looked at her. His eyes glowed a deep dark green for a moment then he stood up shook the other man's hand, yanked Jo by the chains binding her magic and walked off dragging her behind him. They got in to a large black cheap looking carriage that was parked outside the coliseum the man in the yellow suit pushed her into the back of the carriage. He sat down in the driver's seat he hooked the cuff that would channel his magic into power for the care on his wrist and he started to drive. After about an hour Jo saw that the scenery had changed from busy city, to country backroad and she could not stop thinking about eagle - _I hope he's gunna be ok_ \- she thought after another hour had past the car stopped in front of a large white broken down building. Yellow suit opened the door and dragged her out of the carriage swung her over his shoulder like a sake of potatoes and walked through the building with her hitting his back telling him to, "put me down you jerk", he complied once he found a room that would lock he tossed her into it and locked the door. She banged on the door a couple of times but the door was too strong for her deciding this was not working she just sat down right by the door and kept her ears out. After she could not see any sun light come through the bottom of the door she heard people start talking and did not like what was being said. As it turned out the man in the yellow suit was a dark seith-mage who had mage-scientist friends who took a sliver of a shadow dragons soul and a light dragons soul and sewed it in to jo's. They wanted to see if her soul being sewn together with two dragon souls would turn her in to a dragon slayer. She was listening so closely to the voices outside the door that she didn't realize the room she was in was filling up with white gas all she knew was that she was starting to get really very sleepy and that she could not keep her eyes open. And when she opened them again she saw a people on the ground bleeding and someone holding her by the back of her shirt saying how this was a mistake and that he was not going back to jail, then he opened up what she remembered the healer in her village called ' a gate to the voids where all sorts of nasty things hid in wait'. She tried to scratch and bite at the man in the lab coat but to no avail, all that could be heard in the abandoned building was Jo screaming as the man chucked her into the voids.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Jo gasped for air as she bolted upright in bed, as she sat there with her head in her hands trying to even out her breathing and push her memories of the voids ,that she escaped from when she was 18, from her mind. Kunai a lunaya ( think of a lynx, the size of a lion, the temper of a rag doll cat, and a long puffy tail lol) she had taken in from a family who although loved her decided she would lead a better life in Jo's 1,000 acre animal sanctuary, Mountain Woods that is nestled in the boscan/ fioran border mountains, four years ago when the place was only a year old. Jumped in to bed with her and started to rub the side of jo's head with her nose making this adorable loud purring sound to calm Jo down. Once Jo had calmed she gathered Kunai's large soft furry face in her hands kissed her nose and said in a rough sleepy voice, "Thanks girl,". She heard the grandfather clock from the study, down the hall sing out that it was four in the mourning. We better get to work if we want to make it to White Sea by noon, huh Kunai," Jo said sweetly as she crawled out of bed being careful of Kunai's pregnant belly. Kunai sighed, Jo went through her morning routine of making breakfast for Kunai and her, going to the second floor reserved for small animals( sloths, ect..) making she every one is healthy and feed. Going to the first floor reserved for reptiles, and amphibians. Jo has rune magic in each room that keeps the rooms close to the species natural habitat, the magic also alerts her if any one /thing that is not her or Tenson have entered or left the room. Ok, everyone **inside** is good now for the out side enclo-,"

Jo! You're still here, you and Kunai have to be at the guild by 10, your not even dressed!," Tenson yelled from the back door way of the three story sixty roomed light brown log cabin. Jo looked to the door way to see her friend wearing a floor length thick red coat,a dark blue puffy short skirt,and his signature pink thigh high ten inch heal boots. She scowled at him then her gray blue eyes turned wide as tea saucers, then looked at a clock hanging on one of the light peach colored walls that said it was nine in the mourning. Launched around to the copper spiral stair case that connects the back half of the three floors together. Just before she opened the trap door to the second floor she hung on the railing (17 ft in the air!) she said.

Can you attend to the outside enclosures, and be careful with Blake he is still healing from having broken his wing, and the brons( think of really fluffy green, orange spotted sloths) have been clingy this past week because of the cold so don't let them sneak out with you,"

Ya ya ya just get dressed, you can't be late first impressions and all that jasse," Tenson called as he walked to a closet by the door to change his shoes and skirt so to not get them dirty. Jo nodded her head, and ran up the stairs. _I can not wait to see what happens when she finally spends some time in the city, Kunai has to stay there a whole two whole months I mean she's ready to pop but she's still got to recuperate before Jo will bring them back. Cuase NO WAY is that women risking those lunaya's health, maybe she can finally get some better yet make a couple of friends that aren't me or animals. Oooooo I hope she meets Vander, if that boy sees her messing with shadows he is going bug the crap out of her._

 ** _,This part will mainly be describing Jo's third floor where she lives. PS the house is 1,000 square feet,_**

Jo walked in to the third floor that was her and Tenson's domain, although Tenson goes between the city and the sanctuary. It is much like the rest of the house but the walls are a turquoises color instead of peach, some rooms with have green or blue in the mix except for the kitchen,the library, Tenson's room, and her room. The kitchen is very large and is mostly in various shades of red and yellow and has a open floor plan with the dining room and living room( so it takes up three rooms), there is also a wall of windows and glass doors that lead out on to the porch that is the length of the room. Tenson's room is in various shades of orange and blue. The library is the largest room in the house and, is located in the attic, has a fire place the middle of it with a mahogany desk by the back facing large stain glass windows that lead on to another veranda, it has seventeen foot tall deep green wood book shelves on every wall filled with books on magic, animals, plants, history, fantasy ect…. It also has a deep green almost black leather couch and brown coffee table in front of the fire and two large comfy chairs the same color flanking it on ether side, and light gray soft bean bags in the closet. Then there is Jo's room, her room has a deep green and light brown water color painted forest on the walls her ceiling has a starry night sky, with the real constellations, and a waning moon on it that she painted herself. Her queen size bed was set in to a light brown stained oak canopy bed, to mach the floor. on the fare right wall of her room there was a large fire place with a stone mantel that held pictures of Jo with Tenson , the animals, the sanctuary when she was cutting logs with her dark swords for the building, and a hand drawn picture of a young boy with a small twirl writing of 'Eagle' on the corner of it . There was also a large book case filled with the third floor there are also 12 guest rooms with there own bathrooms, a work out room( that takes up two rooms for the acrobatic training), and a plant grow room.

 ** _Ok done with the explaining of the third floor on ward we go._**

After she cleaned up, Jo walked in to her light green walk-in closet and grabbing the clothes she set out the night before. The outfit consisted of her ocean blue low waist that showed off her red snow flake, a light pink flowing crop top that had a low back and tied around her neck putting her tattoos, and scare on display, but covered any sign of cleavage. She paired the outfit with her favorite pair of black knee high boots that she tucked her pants and her nine-inch tanto blades into. Lastly she grabs a white version of her meany large brimmed Victorian styled hats that she loves because it adds an elegant touch to any outfit. She ties a thin pink ribbon in to a bow on the base of the hat and takes a very realistic luscious blue Aster, and her silver eagle hat pin to keep the soft fabric flower in place. She walked to her bathroom and applied a thin layer of eyeliner, and light peach colored chap stick. Nodding her head at her appearance she snatched her call lacrime void jumped to the main entrance of the house. At the same time Tenson walks to dangle her small beaded hand purees and Kunai's blanket she gives him a thankful smile. She looks back up the dark wood steps and uses her magic to beckon Kunai to the doors, and calls Thane on her lacrime. His image appeared on the screen, a middle aged tan muscular man with short hair dark/ gray hair with clear brown eyes, a slight smile on his thin lips.

Hello it is good to see you", he said. Tenson raised an eyebrow at the 'Ms.' part because Thane only uses honorifics for people he respects. Little did Tenson know that Jo has actually done some secret s-class work for his guild master, or that his guilds help with the birth of Kunai's babies is actually payment for a recent job. Jo smiled at the older man, Kunai pushed her hand, Tenson chuckled at the large cat bent down and rubbed her fluffy ears.

It is good to see you as well , I was wounder if Kaleb was currently in his office alone.",

Yes he currently is",

Thank you, could you let him know I will be in his office with Kunai in a moment please", Thane nodded his head and ended the call. Jo hugged her friend, he gave Kunai a kiss on the head, and told her to be safe as he watched a rainbow of small lights surround her and Kunai and then they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Thane knocked and walked in to Kalebs' office when his lavender eyes looked up Thane told him, "Ms. Josephine will be here in a momen- FANCULO," he yelped as a person snuck up from behind him and taped his shoulder. He spun around as Kaleb jumped up from his desk to the door to see what had scared the older man so much only to see Jo frantically apologizing to him while Thane was leaning one hand on a the wall and holding his head with the other.

Are you ok Thane?," Kaleb asked tying his damnedest not to laugh. Once Thane caught his breath he looked at Jo with and saw the worried look on her face and started to laugh, after a moment all three of them started to give big belly laughs. A few seconds passed as they calmed down Kaleb reiterated his question.

Yes I am fine, chuckle, just startled," Thane excused himself.

Please come in," Kaleb held the door to his office open for her and Kunai. Jo took her hat off using requip magic to store it away as she entered his office, he leand on the front of his desk as she stood there gently petting Kunai's head with her finger tips.

Everything is ready for Kunais birth, we have a room that has the temperature control runes you specified ready for you to, at my fathers house," at Jo's shocked expression he asked , "I hope that wont be a problem?, my mother loved Lunaya's when she was alive so when he heard a beautiful woman and her pregnant Lunaya, needed a safe place for the birth he jumped at the chance to help.," A light blush dusted the top of Jo's ears.

No, that will be alright thank you I will be sure to thank him when i meet him," the blush dissepeared and her face took on a calm and serious expression as she said, "However, for their saefty the healer that will be helping me with Kunai's birth will need to spend some time with her and gain her trust, so that when the contractions start which I am certain should be in about two weeks, she does not perciev them as a threat and attack.", Kaleb nodded his head in understanding, rubbed his chin in thought.

I thought it best to leave the decision of which healer would be assisting to you. There are a few very accomplished healers in my guild and two in my family, my brother Cristoff is a Lunar dragon slayer and a renowned healer of both animals and humans. My sister Xally is a water mage, very skilled healer and she does help with difficult births at are sanctuary.," Her brows scrunched in thought about it for a moment then looked to Kunai who was starting to pant from the heat.

Xally would be the best choice for this, since Kunai would feel threatened by a man in the room, healer or not. Also as I told you I will have to be staying her for two months to let Kunai and her kittens recuperate before we head home. Um…. and I remember you saying once that you have two dragon slayer siblings, and since I have **two** dragons in me it would be best if the three of use meet soon. So their dragons do not feel as though I am moving in on their territory.", Kalebs eyes grew wide at the mention of Jo having TWO dragons in her ' _that is definitely a conversation for later'_ he thought, he knew his sister was in the guild and his brother was relaxing at his home. ' _Em, Cris come to my office the woman I told you all about is here and apparently , she has two dragons in her she says the three of you need to meet so there are no issues on territory .'_ Kaleb pushed through the link he had with his siblings; Jo placed the cooling blanket over Kunai to keep her cool. Emzaidi busted through the doors her eyes set in a glare when they landed on Jo, her fist turning flaming gold as she approached her. Kaleb knew what she was going to do next but made no move to stop her, this was between two female dragonesses. Jo simply stood there with a blank expression on her face as her dark dragon spoke to her in a light calm mothering voice

 ** _'If you wish to show this little slayer that you mean no harm to her Territory DO NOT REACT to anything she does"_**

 ** _'However'_** her light dragon said in a deep feminine voice **_'That does not mean we have to let her land a hit,chuckle.'_**

Emzadi was only a hand full of steps away from her when Jo felt Kunais attitude shift and her mussels tens getting ready to pounce on the large tan very pissed dragon slayer. Never taking her eyes off the Boscan women Jo tried to send Kunai calming light energy but she could tell that it wasn't working. Emzadi was about four steps away when Jo saw Kunai begin to pounce in slow motion, her teeth aiming for Em's throat. Kaleb tried to react but he was to slow so Jo channeled her shadows in to strong steel around her biceps and step/twisted in front of the taller woman. Jamming her bicep in front of the large sharp Lunaya's mouth taking care not to brake her teeth or jaw as she landed on her ass with Kunai still attached to her arm, she softly stroked Kunai as she held her and made sweet shushing sounds. The large cat began to whimper realizing she had bitten Jo, she tried to squeeze out of Jo's hold in-till a glowing violin appeared in to the air and began to play a sweet lullaby song. That combined with Jo humming with the tun lulled her into a genital slumber. The tall Boscan women stopped her magic flow and crouched twords them Kaleb did the same and made a move to take Kunai off of her but she just shock her head not to. Cristoff, Zen, and Vander came crashing into and was meet with shushes, once Kunai had finally fallen asleep Jo whisperer to Kaleb, "Very slowly widen Kunai's jaw off my arm and close it.," Kaleb nodded his head and did so with little fuss and placed her muzzle on Jo's shoulder Making sure to keep her light magic going with the violin, she used her shadows from her steel to lift Kunai off and on to the couch. Dispelling the shadows and violin she stood plucked the cooling blanket from earlier and placed it on the sleeping cat. She took in a deep breath looked to the people in the room Her eyes landing on Zen last, she goes as white as a ghost but shakes her head and quietly asks, " Is there some were close we could all talk without disturbing her," Kaleb and Emzadi stood from their crouched positions and started to walk to the elevator leading to Kaleb's pent house that is just above his office. No one said any thing feeling a little awkward Vander started to humm a tune. As they entered Kaleb's house Van flopped on to the couch Zen and Cristoff took a seats in one of the arm chairs Emzadi stood behind the couch and Kaleb sat on the couch slapping Vanders feet out of the way. So…..questions",

 **Sorry this chapter is short, also do you guys like how this is going so fare. Also** **FANCULO is Italian for Fuck.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Vander was the first to ask , " Are you a shadow quick mage?,"

In a way, yes because I hold a shadow dragons soul but I can not call forth the demons in the shadows because… lets just say most of them hold a grudge.," Vanders eyebrows rose at that statement and looked to his older brother for more information. Before he could ask any more questions Emzadi walked up to Jo and held out her hand. Jo smiled softly and shook it Em took note that she had thick yet soft fighters calluses, a smile as bright as her magic shone on her face as she looked to Cristoff he nodded his head. He had a good feeling about Jo the minute Kaleb told the family about the jobs she had done for him. He didn't know why but her presence made his dragoon curious about her but also stand to attention like a soldier standing before a trusted General. Emzadi looked at the smaller women and said in a playful but powerful voice.

"As long as you tell us no lies you may stay in are territory for as long as you need," Jo gave the other dragones hand a small squeeze and said in the same tone.

"I tell no lies when I speak",she gave both dragon slayers a grateful look, "thank you for allowing me in your territory," Em squeezed her hand back let go and sat between Vander and Kaleb. Jo took a deep breath looked at Zen and asked the question that was gnawing at her very soul the moment she saw him. Now she noticed he was wearing leather pants and an open vest, her suspicion about him only grew stronger now that she could see a dark eagle tattoo peaking from behind his vest.

"Father is on his way I told him to come strait to the suite, but while we wait Josephine allow me to formally introduce my brothers and sister, the man on your left is Cristoff," she looked at said man an noticed he was very handsome and seemed sweat.

"Hello,"

"This is Emzadie my younger sister,"

"You can call me Em,"she said with a wink. _I think we are going to be good friends_ Jo thought.

This is my younger brother Vander, you are more than welcomed to kick him if he annoys you,"

Hey! I would never annoy a beautiful women, in less she likes it", he gave Jo a flirty smile as Emzadie rolled her eyes.

Kaleb looked in to her eyes and said, " And this is m-", before he could finesh his sentence Arman walked in to the room his thin coat swishing behind him as he made a be-line for Jo. She squared her shoulders straitened her back held out her hand and said with a almost nerves smile as she thought _I wounder if he recognises my village tattoo, he was the only out sidder the chief trusted._

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ambas-AAA", she squeeked as the Ambasedore did not skip a beat in pulling Jo in to a bare huge his much larger frame engulfing her. Every one but Kaleb was curious as to why their father was hugging a women he only just met. Their eyes pugged out when Arman said

Thank you for finding my late wife's celestial keys and returning them to us.", Jo's face went from being a confused tomato red to a understanding rose pink as she steeped out of the older mans arms. Looked him in the eyes with a grateful yet determind look took hold of his trysept and said. Now Kaleb was confused.

"No thanks are nececary sir, it was meant as a thank you for keeping the red snowflake clan safe from poachers. My chief held you in high respect, as do I", By the time she was done Arman griped her forarme with his eyes wide as he looked at her waist and saw her Clan tattoo. He gave the women a bright smile nodded his head and went to speak to Kaleb about her stay.

"JoJo?", Zen said in a quiet almost wisper as he looked at Jo with large hopefull eyes. Jo shote her eyes to him her face brightening with the same hope as his but laced with fear that she had miss heard him. The room grew hush as the family looked at Zen and then to Jo waiting for her response Zen had told them about an imaginary friend he called JoJo when he was younger. Or at least they had thought she was imaginary. Jo's voice craked as she said

"E…Eagle ?", Zen just sat there for a minute trying to process that his best friend, who he had thought was dead for twelve years. Both Arman and Kaleb could hear Zen's memories of the girl, Arman tried to hear what Jo was thinking but found that her barriers were to strong even for him. Jo could not see Zen's face and was taking his silence as sign that she had misunderstood what he had said, her hopes came crashing back down. So she put on a emotionless mask, her eyes giving nothing away, she cleared her throat and was about to apologies for mistaking him as her old friend. 'WAMMM' Emzadie had materialized a rolled up news paper and smacked Zen with it to restart his brain. Zen shook his head and was about to yell at her but then he remember Josephine… the women standing right in front of him was **his** JoJo and like a bolt of lightning. He lifted her up from the waist and started to spin around the room with her in his arms laughing with so much joy saying.

"JOJO, I can't believe it your alive hahahaha," after a moment he set her back on her feet and held her shoulders. Once the room stopped spinning for Jo she looked up at the tall fiercely sexy man before her with so much joy she thought she would explode and she said.

" It is wonderes to see you old friend, I went to the gladiator rings seven years ago to see if you were still alive and found it all destroyed" she looked over to the rest of the room "but I guess I was just to late to the party.", Jo could sense Kunai waking up, looked to Kaleb and Arman with a serious but relaxed expression, "Kaleb, Kunai is waking up and since I assume you would not like your office torn to shreds, from a nesting Lunaya, I think we should move her to the Ambassadors house", Kaleb takes on his work face and calls for a car for the rest of his family, he also asked Xally through his families mind connection. When she would be able to help with the Lunaya birth.

"I assume you will be jumping with your light instead of the voids", Jo nodes her head at him he stood and gave her a piece of paper, "Here is the longitude and latitude of the room, Mr. And work and live in the house, but they have been told about the situation and will not bother you or enter that room.",

"Thank you Kaleb, and thank you Ambassador for letting Kunai and I stay in your home. After Kunai has her cubs we can stay the rest of the two months some where ells ", _That is so not happening_ all of his children knew he would never allow it.

"You and Kunai will be staying with me as long as you are in Bosco.", Jo wanted to argue but saw a look of stubbornness and determination on the Handsome older mans face. She said her thanks and void jumped in to Kalebs office Vander shot up and gaspingly said.

"She can void jump," Kaleb chucled and said

"Yes" as if he were stupid

 _Hey, big bro My two weeks off don't start in till tomorrow but I will be on the first mourning air ship out of Montreal._

 _Ok, be safe_


	6. Chapter 6

**-Arman's house-**

 **Chapter 5**

The load rumble of thunder could be heard from Kunai's purrs , as she kneads the large lush nest made of her and Kugo (her male Lunaya mates fur, who was left at home to guard the pack) fur,and blankets from home to get the babies familiar with the sent. All of the males in the house were informed to not enter even the hallway if the liked their organs in were they are, and not in Kunais' belly. The nest is in the fare left corner of the room and takes up most of the space. Luckely there is a queen size bed in the middle of the ocean blue room that is very similar to hers. _The carvings on the columns of the canopy, and the closet doors are well done simple but well done all the same._ To create a similar environment as the one Jo and Kunai had left that morning, the room has rune temperature controls in it.

Now that her big kitten was tucked in for the night Jo left the slumbering cat so she could have a much needed talk *stomach growl * and dinner. As she walked down the hallway she turned left walked by a large library she vowed to check out later, then turned right down another hallway. Her house slippers taping on the dark bamboo floors, her fingers grazing the mocha/tan colored walls. She had changed in to a thin light peach summer dress, her large pink-blush Victorian hat decorated with vines of small orange embroidered flowers. She takes her millionth turn stops and leans her hand on a wall as she realizes she has been walking for half an hour….and she is currently lost.

Since she can not mind link with Kaleb because if she lets the barriers in her mind or soul down the dragons and animals in her would all mingle together, sending her in to a vicious madness. So she could not let her barriers down for even a minute. Her com was also back in her room, so she muses _I'll let my nose lead the way_. After ten minuets of following the wonderful smell of meats, sweets, and crisp salads she walked through a large doorway. The taping of her slippers stop as her eyes bask in the sight of the grand room.

With its comfortable lounging area and large french doors on the fare right- that open on to a private beach-. The kitchen and dinning room that are separated by a large marble L- shaped island with dark oak trim. Of what she can see the rest of the kitchen has the same marble/ oak theme. But the thing that mad her stop in the door way gape in awe, was the exquisitely carved light stained table in the center of the room.

The only noises she could hear are the sounds of Mr. Edmond cooking as the wonderful smells fill the room. Crouching next to the table she noticed the vines that connected Boscan clan tattoos and the celestial symbols that decorated the sides of it. Now Josephine is not one to fan-girl over many things but wood carving- especially ones as artfully accomplished as these- was on the top of that list. She was so lost in admiring the artwork she had not heard two men enter the room.

Bickslow and Cobra slumps in to the empty dinning room- or at least they think it's empty- they see a women crouching next to the table,running her fingers delicately over the carvings. Cobra threw his red leather travel bag so he can step in front of his mate to growl at the pale women ' _fuck I can't hear her soul, but she sure as hell is a Dragoness_. Before Bickslow even blinked, Bickslow placed his blue backpack next to Cobra's so he was ready to back him up.

Jo stills when she hears a menacing growl come from behind her, as slowly as she can( so not to spook the obvious dragon slayer in protection mode of it's mate) stands up and turns twords the two men. She holds her hands up in a surrender positions as she makes eye contact with the spiked haired dragon. Once his heart beat slows down and he saw her face the short red heads protective defensive stance dropped. Jo notices this and starts to chuckle; Cobra started to do the same the tall Boscan just getting more confused by the second.

Cool your tits Coco, give me a hug and introduce me to your mate.," Bickslow laughed at Cobras nick name, he took his vizier off and steps further in to the room. His mate could see the curiosity and humor twinkling in the Boscans' green eyes. Cobra rolled his eyes and hugs the plum haired women since they are the same height it is easy for her to whisper in to his pointy ears ,"I'm very happy for you Co, you deserve all the happiness and love he can give you,". When they let go of each other he steps to her right so the Boscan and mountain women could introduce one another. Bickslow held out his soft warm hand to shack, Jo took it gently but firmly in her smooth callused hand.

Hello the name is Bickslow Pradesh, I'm Cobra's sexy mate. It is nice to meet you", he winked Jo gave him her real smile, sharp teeth and all. With that Cobra knew she liked Bicks, she only showed that smile for people she thought were worth her time. The real test would be what she did when his mate did his tongue thing. He remembers the time right after they formed their kin pack when she told him how she got her dragons, about the mage that did it. He was only slightly worried she would be bitchy to his Boscan because his magic was the same as that man in the yellow suit. Jo's slightly deep but bright and light voice brought him back from his thoughts.

Hi my name is Josephine Fantôme, I am Cobra's older sister and it is a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Jo *she lets go of his hand, slyly glances at her brother and back to Bickslow* it's good to see my brother got someone who can keep up with him."At the site of Cobra's fare away look and Bickslow's smug smile she stated, " It seems in more ways than one, ay little brother," Jo wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Cobra gives Jo a toothy grin as he proudly declares, "You bet your furry ass he can," with that statement a kind of snort giggle came from Jo. At her strange noise all three of them just began laughing whole wholeheartedly. Cobra was holding his sides, Bickslow was bent over, and Jo was holding on to a chair to stay standing. Then the rest of the family walks in to the room, the image of their brother/son with his mate and Jo (who they think is a normally very serious person) laughing so hard they had tears running down their faces. Every one in the door way is enjoying the view, Airman smiled clears his throat to make their presence known. The three mages glanced at the entrance and after about a minute they finally calm down.

About ten minuets later every one was ether setting the table or getting a drink as Cobra asked, " So what are you doing here sis?," Jo looks up at her brother who is leaning on the back of the couch she was sitting on. A small gleam of excitement that only Cobra can tell is there glows in her eyes as she is about to respond.

"she's /she is your sister!?", the family asked ,some louder than others, then all eyes landed on kaleb who was also very shocked. Their eyes widened as Kaleb told his family, excluding Zen/ his mate, Xally and Fairon.

Do not look at me, Miss.Fantôme's barriers are fare to strong for even I to penetrate, in less she lets me.",

WOW, you must be exceptionally strong if even Kaleb can't reach you", the light steady voice of Lucy Heartfilia proclaims. Jo's icy gray eyes jump to the door way to land on a beautiful women with skin only a shade lighter than hers with long golden hair. One hand tucked in to the crook of Zens arm, with him gently leading her twords the left side of the coach right next to Jo; the other under her round 7-month pregnant belly. She also sees a handsome man with long silver hair, light violet eyes, and a tasty looking body. (Hey don't judge you know you want a bite of that Boscan). Who takes the seat across from his father in a large leather chair, Fairon sighs in content as his weary muscles seep in to the soft leather.

As Lucy sites down next to a women her authors mind classified as a 'mysterious-quiet-deadly kind of beauty'. Just as she was about to introduce herself her lovable mate/husband cleared his throat.

"Lucy, this is Josephine (Jo) Fantôme she runs the Mountain Woods in-dangered species animal sanctuary in the Boscan/Fioran mountains. Her and Kunai will be staying here for two months, …. O and she is the very same Jo that I meet in the pits." Zen tried to keep a straight face through his explanation of who Jo was while sitting on the couches arm and stroking his mates long blond hair. His declaration that the female a foot from her is not only the owner of the sanctuary she most respects. But also the young girl he had befriended in his youth, the one that had frightened men so much they stopped raping him.

Although Kaleb, Armaine,and cobra are unable to hear Jo's thoughts and prefer to stay out of Zen's head when it comes to his time in the pits, Lucy's thoughts came strait through. When she thinks of the stories Zen has told her of his friend. ' This women just keeps surprising me' Kaleb thought.

Before anyone could stop her Lucy lunged at Jo from her seat to capture the purple haired woman in a bare hug. Shocked by the sudden affection from the women next to her, Jo took a deep breath to calm herself down. It had been a long time since someone has hugged are poor snowflake. She hugged the slightly shorter women back being mindful of Lucy's stomach. Cobra was very surprised by the site of his sister as she starts to rub the back of the now crying Lucy. he takes a seat in his mate lap on the dark leather chair on the right side of the couch. He new that his sister actually loved affection ,like a cat, he chuckled to himself. However her time in the pits and the void causes her to be wary of people she did not know or trust touching her. Even with passing brushes although she never flinched he could tell it made her very uncountable. When he had stayed with her they had worked on getting her more comfortably with people but they never worked on hugging.

Zen gazed at his mate and old friend he with great affection as Jo's breath begins coming in shorter and her hand on Lucy's pink blouse starts to shake .His eyes widen with a realization that she must still have a small fear of being touched for to lounge. He taped his mates back, Lucy very reluctantly let her go to lean back on to her husbands mid section. She looked at Jo with a radiant smile, held out her hand and said in a genital clear voice. the taller woman's face giving none of her anxiety away.

My name is Lucy Pradesh/Heartfilia, ex-Fairy Tail mage, current White Sea s-class mage. And Zen's mate and wife, It is a real pleasure to meet you." Jo is pleased by Lucy's firm handshake; at the mention of her being Zen's mate Jo's face lit up with a sweet smile. She let go of Lucy's hand and folds her arms under her lushes breast making her bisepts stretch a bit ,her face taking on a minuscule pout. A soft tisk sound came from the women as she glances at both men she considers to be brothers.

"Both of my brothers find mates that are sexy, kind and goodness knows what ells and I'm stuck here with a giant cat ", She brings left hand to her forehead and sighs dramatically, " how extraordinarily unfair."Every one in the room is quiet for a minute, besides Cobra no one was expecting her to be cracking jokes. At their shocked faces Jo winks at Cobra make that brakes him, he just starts snickering his head of and the rest of the room soon joins him. At the smell of food everyone gazed back to the grand table a few feet behind the couch Em, Van and came ou with piles of food.

"Dinner is ready",

Sorry for the long wait I have been very busy with my school; please let me know what characters you would like to see with Jo. Also I am changing Jo's breast size from a D t think it is a better fit for her character.


	7. Chapter 7

**-** Chapter six: what is chasing you

After a delicious diner filled with laughter and stories of Bisclows and Vanders prank wars last week. Jo decides to call it a night and bid every one a good night as she entered her room she did her nightly routine. The minute her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. As the clock on the night stand by her bed ticked 7pm.

 **In the first floor living room**

After the table was cleared, every one did there nightly routines but around 10 they all migrated in to the living room. As the family got comfortable with Arman and Faren playing a game of chess while having a late night whiskey, in matching light blue velvet chairs, near one of the many large windows. While Em and Cobra settled in behind the coffee table and hanging TV on the large fluffy light tan couch for a racing video game. Kaleb was lounging in the book nook with his glasses on and a small lap blanket, on the left side of the glass doors that lead out to the patio and personal beach. Bix had also called in an early night since he had a bit of jet lag. As Lucy settled in to her mates lap on the soft tan leather recliner to the left of the sofa. The sweet blond notices that Vander is un-characteristically quiet as he sites side ways in the matching recliner opposite to her. When her blue pools mange to cache his wine red eyes she finds a slight hint of worry in them that is covered by his mischievous smile. Being the sisterly figure and very pregnant women she was, she sat slightly up and said in a inquisitive and slightly worried tone, "Van, what's wrong?", the smile on Vans face was quickly replaced with a light frown and more worry pooled in to his eyes. He sat up in his chair and stated loud-enuf for the whole room to hear him.

What if the shadow council finds out she can jump," Em stopped the game in thought so did Arman and Faren even Kaleb seemed to ponder on this for a moment. Cobra knew the answer but knows his kin should be the one to share her secret not him, but Zens face was turning a slight pale color. He knows Jo would hate to see a man she considers her brother like this so he stated.

Listen close cause I'm only saying this once, that dick wad court **can not** sens her when she jumps, night", with that he walks out of the room. All that could be heard in the room was the soft echos of his feet thumping up the stairs.

Once Cobras words set in Faren took a sip of his drink, looked in to his fathers slightly shocked face and said , "Is that even possible I thought the court rules using the demons in the shadows and thus see everything, how could they not know about her," Em's steady voice countered.

He never said they didn't know about her, just that they can't **sens** her when she jumps."

But what could that mean? Is she with them? Is that why she lives in the middle of the wilderness?," Van questioned

We will just have to ask her tomorrow", Zen states calmly the color returning to his face. While the room had cleared of his family Kaleb set his book on the shelf above his head in the nook . He thought back to the conversation he and Jo had in his office after a recon job, about her Lunaya giving birth here as appose to her home as her payment.

 _Flashback_

 _Jo was standing in front of his dark oak desk in hiking boots, white cargo pants, a white tank top, a large white coat with silver trim draped over her shoulders and her signature hair in a braied-bun under her Victorian hat in a shade of white with silver rhododendrons ( strength). she slid a thick file on to his desk and stood straight, as Kaleb picked up the folder his loose white shirt shifting. His light violet eyes widening then squinting in concentration, he was always pleased with Jo's work it was thorough and clear to understand. As he placed the folder in to his desk a slight smile graced his plump lips. With this information he could finally get the king to raid the mage trafficking ring in the city of Marcella. As he dragged his hand through his silver main with exhaustion as he took a quick glance at the dark lush night past his french doors and porch. Opened his top desk drawer and stood to give the curvy, medium height women a small package._

 _As always ôme your work was exultant, it will be of the utmost help to the people in those rings", Jo gave him a bashful smiled and waved off the package, he raised his eyebrow at this._

 _Thank you , but", she squared her shoulders tilting her head up a bite to meet her diamond gray eyes with his violet ones, " I would like to discus a different form of payment, I have a pregnant Lunaya in my care and I would like to have her give birth here in Bosco.,"_

 _Are you sure, that is a small payment compared to the price listed for the assignment", Kaleb said slightly confused as to why she would ask for this as payment, when she runs the best animal sanctuary in the world._

 _Yes I am sure," Jo said not a single emotion sliding from her mask. Kaleb leaned on the front of his desk then brought his right hand to his lips and his left around his torso thinking about the pros and cons._

 _Why do you not take this jobs payment and by the equipment for the birth.", The pale women shifted her weight from left to right barley noticeably he could tell she was debating telling him. then she seamed to have mad up her mind Kaleb pushed off his desk._

 _I have made some enemies over the years and *deep breath* I need extra protection for my Lunaya and her cubs. Also as you know Lunaya's pelts can go for millions on the black market add to that she is also under my care and very aggressive while pregnant. I do not like to admit this but I need some where that is more secure and where if something goes wrong.…with the birth.", Jo stated with a stoic voice but Kaleb could still tell by the way her hand trembled just a centimeter, that this was not an easy thing for her to ask. The violet eyed beauty took a deep breath as he thought thru her statement, ' am I prepared to bring this danger in to my guild', he thought. Then he looked deep in to her determined eyes that never gave any hint of emotion. 'this women has helped me in tremendous ways more than I probably know. She has went in to many dangerous recon, retrieval, even assassin missions for me. Never asking for anything more than her fare payment, even when I offered more she refused. So._

 _Alright you have the guilds services and protection, we can work the details out later if you like I am sure you are itching to get home after two months away", Kaleb's smooth voice said . Jo nodded her head in thanks and slipped out of the office to wish his assistant a good night._

 _End of flash back_

I hope the shadow court is not the _enemies_ she was referring to' Kaleb thought. His tan muscular build filling the doorway to his modern styled blue and gray room, as the moon is shining thru his window. Making his silver king size bed with matching blue night stands look that much more inviting. 'I will ask her in the morning' is his last thought as he slips in to bed and falls in to a light sleep.

You guys i need some thoughts and suggestions, who should jo go with, how can i make this story better like i have no plane this stuff is just being made up as we go so, help me lol. also school is starting so i may be a while to update, shocker right lol thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

GGGGGRRRRRROOOOOWWWllll",

Come on, Kunai you can do better than that!", Jo laughed as she back flipped away from the swiping daggers hidden in fluffy paws. The rising sun glistened off Kunai's fur and Jo's sweat covered skin, the sports bra and sweatpant clad women cackled as the two danced around one another. Trying to find a week spot in the others defence, which is very hard since they have been playing like this since the first morning Jo brought the white and black striped cat in to her home. Kunai gave a playful nip to the side of the purplet's orange and black pants, just as she flung herself on the large felines back. The tiger sized Lunaya bucked the strong women off, Jo landing on her feet smiled and growled, sounding just like her counter part.

Lucy smiles as she takes a sip of her gray tea, while watching the large cat and Jo play fight like two cubs. The stare protector gives a light giggle from her perch on the patio, her pink silky night gown twirling with the wind. Just as Kunai has Jo pinned to the sand and is liking the pale women, the large cats ears perk up,. Both cat and women look up to the blond, warm gray eyes meet blue bell ones, they both bolt to the confused celestial mage. Her cup dropping from her hands as a huge contraction hits her, and her water brakes, "oh, shit , THE BABY IS COMING!," Jo quietly offers the shorter women her arms for support. " _THE BABY IS ON THE WAY,_ GET YOUR ASSES UP NOW!" Lucy's panicking yell is heard in to the family mind link. By the time Jo got Lucy in to the family room the normally sweet woman was making pained noises, Zen ran down the dark wood stair case hastily throwing a shirt on. Along with most of the family tripping over them selves to help Lucy, Ezmy missed a step which resulted in her falling. She grabbed Vander who bulked at her sudden weight and lunged to his father, resulting in bringing every one in to a pile at the end of the steps.

Both women froze to look at the ball of limbs before them, Jo shacked trying not to laugh Lucy gave in and gave a snort like laugh. That ended in a sudden grone as another large contraction hit her, as the family is trying to detangle from one another with not much succes, if the ows and stop its' were to go by.

"Breath deeply Lucy, *deep intake then out take*, that's it. Will you all kindly please hurry up", Jo's calm gravely voice rings through the large room. While the bundle of limbs starts to move faster, a beam of light hits the patio and disappears to reveal a tan robe clad Cristoff, with his silver haired brother in his whit leather. Both men look at the sight before them with amusement and a little worry, for the shout of pain that came from Lucy. Cristoff rushes over to her, while Kaleb rolls his eyes and pulls Zen out of the puppy pile only to shove the reeling man twords his mate.

"Thanks sis, I got her", Zen placed his hand on Jo's shoulder a little concerned when he noticed his mates added strength from the pregnancy was turning the pail lady bright red. She gently smiled at the blond, nodded her head and tried to pry the tiny woman's hands off of her; to no avail. "Lu, baby you got to let go of Jo before you brake her arm," Lucy looked up in alarm. She let go only to dig in to her mate, the bid macho boscan crumbled to his knees from the pain, as his mate sat down on the couch. Jo left the family to their preparation, and made her way with her Lunaya back to their room for her own preparation.

\- need ideas help-


End file.
